Literal distraction!
by AndThenBigBangHappened
Summary: Set in season 3...sick!Sam needs to be distracted from research...awesome big brother!Dean...helpful!Bobby...just an excuse for a little brother big brother moment ;


_Set in season 3.._

_Fits right between 3.03 'Bad day at bed rock' and 3.04 'Sin City'_

_I checked the timeline on superwiki (awesome source for trivial information on the show btw)_

_**JULY 2007**_

* * *

They were holed up at Bobby's since last night. After Sam's run in with bad luck, his bullet wound was barely healed when he had to go and jump into a freezing lake to save a victim during their last hunt up in North Dakota. Sam was hunting with a whole new vigor, he was pushing himself too hard to save each and every victim. Dean knew where this was coming from. Sam needed faith that he could save everyone, save Dean too in the end.

(sigh) so that's how they were here, after Sam's dip in the lake, Sam was sniffling and sneezing the next morning, Dean knew he'd come down with fever but Sam refused to take any medicine, insisting he was fine. Stubborn freak.

Nonetheless Dean decided to drive to Bobby's on the pretense that Bobby needed help fixing the colt. If Sam was gonna be sick, he should re coup at home(or the closet thing to home for them anyways) rather than in a motel.

And as expected, as soon as they pulled into the salvage yard, Sam was already running a high fever. But instead of resting and re couping, Sam was going through the books in Bobby's library like he was studying for an exam or something. The kid was already wearing himself down over Dean's deal. He wouldn't take any medicine for it made him sleepy. At this rate he was gonna kill himself even before Dean's time was up.

And Dean had had uptill here with him.

He forced some heavy duty drugs down his brothers throat and physically hauled him upstairs and into a bed. Thankfully Sam had slept peacefully through the night, was infact still asleep. The drugs always did knock him out pretty good.

Dean decided to go on a little supplies run while Sam rested. They needed to re stock their first aid kit among other things.

Bobby was making coffee in the kitchen, looking decaffeinated and grouchy.

"Morning sunshine!" Dean could help the jab.

A grunt was the only reply he got.

"I'm gonna head town for some supplies. Keep an eye on Sam will ya?"

That woke Bobby up faster than caffeine, "What? Oh no no, you can't leave me alone with Sam here when he's sick."

"What?" Dean didn't follow.

"Dean, don't get me wrong. I love Sam but...the kid is like a live wire when he's sick."

"What are you talking about?"

"What? Don't you know...even John had trouble taking care of Sam when he used to be sick...the kid doesn't let anyone but you so much as come near him when he's sick."

Dean chuckled as Bobby's horrified expression, "Bobby I'm pretty sure Sammy's out grown that phase, besides its only for a few hours, he might just sleep through it."

"Oh alright." Bobby gave in grudgingly.

"Thanks Bobby." and Dean strolled out.

XXXXX

Even through it was still early enough in the morning, Dean was surprised to find quite a few cars when he pulled into the parking lot, half the stores must still be closed he thought.

He stepped into Walgreens first, picked up all the essentials, plus a pile of all the cough and cold medicines he could find, now getting them into Sammy was gonna be a task. For as long as he could remember, he's always been the one to keep their medicine supplies. He wondered if Sam even knew medicine other than painkillers existed. He usually just swallowed whatever Dean made him when sick or hurting.

Besides the obvious worries about leaving Sam alone in this crap hole of a world and demon and what not, there were these little things that Dean worried about too. Sam had to be constantly reminded to eat, to be careful...the kid still had moral issues against hustling pool and credit card fraud...at least with all the lottery card money they'd won last week Dean would've had one less thing to worry about, damn he was gonna shoot Bela for stealing his lottery tickets!

He reminded himself that Sam had indeed survived on his own at Stanford for 4 years, he was a grown man, a hunter for crying out loud, he'd be fine...he had to be!

Dean added a box of kleenex to his cart, a few pairs of warmer socks and a few razors before heading to check out.

Next stop...groceries...he could always buy some ready made food but since their was no hunt lined up, no where to be, he wouldn't mind doing some time in the kitchen. Sam, even though he had never admitted it, liked Dean's cooking. Maybe the kid would eat better if Dean cooked.

He picked up enough food for a couple of days at least just to be sure...eggs, bread, milk, pancake mix, chicken and vegetables for a broth and most importantly M n M's!

Once he was sure he has everything, he started towards the parking lost when something caught his attention...there was a whole lot of hustle and bustle outside a book store...the line would explain all the cars in the parking lot so early in the market. It looked like a early christmas inside that store...and there were all these kids dressed like _wizards_... what in the world was going on. Then he saw all the posters...oh that would explain it! Looks like the new Harry Potter book is out...I mean seriously, only if these kids knew how disgusting witches really were, slaughtering poor little pets, spewing their bodily fluids all around. Freaking witches.

But now that he thought about it, he had a little geek back home, who inspite of knowing all this loved harry potter books. Yeah, how could he forget, he had teased Sam mercilessly whenever he caught him reading the kids' books.

XXXXX

_(meanwhile)_

Bobby heard some movement in the room upstairs,"Balls."

Sam was up...so much so for him sleeping through Dean's absence like Dean had assured.

Bobby quickly made his way up to the bedroom to check if Sam needed anything, his fever was pretty high last night.

Sam was in the bathroom, from what he would hear, he was puking...damnit...this can't be good!

"Sam...you okay in there." Bobby called.

"I'm fine." came the curt and _congested _reply.

ofcourse the idgit thinks he's fine, "Lemme know if you need help or anything, I'll be right outside."

"Where's Dean?"

Bobby knew the question was coming," Gone to get some supplies, said he'd be back soon. Want me to call him?"

There was a pause...and then a soft, "No...I'm good...be out in a minute."

But he didn't come out in a minute...Bobby paced a little outside the door wondering how long he should wait before barging in to the bathroom.

Alright that should be long enough, Bobby softly knocked on the door, "Sam I'm coming in."

No answer.

Bobby stepped inside to find Sam bent over the pot, elbows on the rim of the pot and head resting in his hands...he almost looked asleep...but looked up at Bobby when he took a step towards him.

"Want me to help you back to bed." Bobby offered.

"Thanks but I'm fine."

(sigh) no one could exasperate him like the Winchesters.

"Sam..." but he was cut off by a petulant "No" from Sam.

He checked his watch, Dean had been gone 2 hour, he should be back soon...hopefully...

"Alright...lets both hang out here." Bobby leaned against the sink, crossing his arms.

Sam slowly struggled back up on his feet, Bobby stepped forward to help him but stopped when Sam wobbled back away from him, "I got it."

"Just need to brush my teeth." Sam leaned on the counter.

Bobby knew when to rest his cards...Sam wasn't gonna let him help...the proud independent son of a b#*h...he stepped out of the bathroom, giving Sam some space while he freshened up...he needs fluids. Since he could not have coffee, Bobby made his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of juice and some tylenol...and hoped Sam would accept it.

By the time he made it back, Sam had already changed into his jeans and was struggling with the buttons on his shirt..now where does he think he's going! The pinched expression he had was enough of an indication of how bad his headache must be...

Bobby mustered up the strength he'll need...if Sam wasn't gonna listen to him, he's just gonna have to use brute force...

"Sam...don't make me tie you to bed...coz it'll just be awkward when Dean gets back!"

Sam just looked at him with a confused expression.

He could tell Sam was delirious with fever.

"Alright, you leave me no choice." Bobby grabbed Sam and pushed him on to the bed...Sam was weak with fever, so Bobby was able to squash his attempts to get free and ignore his steady stream of "Nooo" "Lemme go"...

And ofcourse Dean had to show up at precisely the same moment as he has Sam riled up like a man on fire!

"What's going on?" Dean sounded pissed.

"Balls." Bobby turned around to find Dean standing at the door, hands still full of grocery bags.

And ofcourse Sam could go from a formidable hunter to a screaming brat to a helpless little sick brother with puppy dog eyes in less than a fraction of a second.

"I was trying to make him stay in bed." Bobby said trying to calm down the mamma bear!

"He attacked me." Sam pouted.

Why the little brat!

"He's delirious."

Dean sighed, "I got it from here, thanks Bobby."

Dean passed the grocery bags to Bobby except 2 smaller packets, probably the medicines.

"I'll fix some breakfast." he said on his way out.

XXXXXXXX

Sam was sitting up on the bed. Dean went and palmed his forehead to check him for fever and almost cringed at the heat.

He had hoped after a good night's sleep Sam would have gotten better. Damn!

"I'm okay Dean." Sam stared with his mantra...he made to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Dean pushed him all the way on the bed till he was lying flat on his back.

"Deaaannn." Sam whined and made a distress noise in the back of his throat.

"Look what I got for you Sammy." Dean thanked himself for his impulsive purchase coz he sure could use something to distract and keep Sammy in bed right now.

He pulled it out from the small brown bag he had kept on the table and held it out for Sam.

Sam looked at it with confusion for a few moments before breaking into a small grin.

"You got me the new Harry Potter book!" He said smiling..."Who are you and what have you done with my brother!"

At least Sam wasn't struggling against him now.

He reached for it when Dean pulled it away a little,"You'll have to promise to eat your food and take your medicine first."

"Deaaannn I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I'll even read it to ya."

Sammy made a bitchface but Dean knew he had him.

Dean eventually got him to eat a little breakfast of scrambled eggs Bobby made, dose him up as well...

Even though Sam still looked like hell warmed over, Dean was celebrating his victory, when Sam opened his laptop to sit down for research...oh he was incorrigible...

"Alright."...Dean said snatching the laptop..."A promise is a promise."

'What?" Sam injected.

Dean picked up the book, maneuvered Sam into bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, back against the head board...opened the book and started reading...

"Oh man...i don't believe this..."

"Shhh...don't interrupt" and Dean continued reading...

Eventually around page 16, Sam had stopped moving...he was turned on his side, forehead almost pressed into Dean's hip.

Dean stopped reading to listen to Sam's breathing..gauging if he was asleep.

"I'm listening." came a sleepy mumble.

Dean chuckled and kept reading till he heard the light snores.

* * *

_I used to be a huge harry potter fan :)_

_I got the idea when I heard Jared say in a recent interview that he's a Harry Potter fan...made me think it wouldn't be much of a stretch to imagine that Sam was a potter fan too...he did play with a wand when was 13 (episode 4.12) _

_And sick Sam is a sick obsession :P  
_

_I somehow find it easier to write a new oneshot than to continue an existing story...sorry for the long delay in updating other stories...I hope to do it soon._

_Please give me reviews! they keep me going :)_


End file.
